The Librarian's curse
by Richard Spaniard
Summary: The louds get cursed by a decease librarian


Loud House The Librarian's Curse

(Open to loud house, sisters are watching the Dream Boat)

Lori: Well, Commercial Break

Lynn: I think I'll get my pajamas

(lynn goes up to her room and as she is changing into her pajamas, she knocks over the trophy she got from her baseball game. As she bends over to pick it up she notices a dusty old DVD. She picks it up and takes it to her sisters.)

Lynn: Guys look what I found, giving them the DVD.

Luna: March of the lovers, I remember borrowing this from the old library after a employees, wives and daughters day from dad's office

(Flashback to that day: louds are at library with their mom and dad, Lincoln is absent. The girl pick out March of the Lovers.)

Luan: We never returned this, remember the library closed down after Miss Jackson died.

Girls: Yeah

(Enter Lincoln with pen and paper)

Lincoln: What's all the ruckus about?

Lori: Whats with all that stuff twerp?

Lincoln (annoyed): I'll have you know that I am in a writing contest at school.

Lola: Good for you, does it have me in it?

Lincoln: I actually have not decided what to write

Lynn: In that case you're going to win …..16th place

(sisters laugh)

Lincoln (annoyed): What is the ruckus anyway?

Lori: Lynn found March of the lovers that we went to that wives and daughters thing at dad's office.

Lucy: Gasp, I just remembered something, rumor has it that Miss Jackson vowed to plague all those who had things due with the library with bad luck in their endeavors.

Lisa: Oh Pish posh, there are no such things as ghosts, and lost souls and bad luck and what not.

Lynn: Really? (looks nervously).

Lucy: I'm afraid so

Lincoln: I'm sure you'll be fine

The next day, Lynn is playing a soccer game and she loses 7-1

Luna: Don't worry sis

Lynn: I've been struck by the curse!

Rita and Lynn Sr: What curse?

Lori: Remember The March of the Lovers movie we borrowed from the old library well we never returned it.

Lynn: and now we the borrowers have been cursed.

Luan: Then a haunting we will get hahahaha get it?

(Sisters groan)

(Later, Lynn is at roller derby practice and the wheels on her skates fall off. Lynn screams. Later, Lana is wrestling an alligator but the rope breaks and the gator chases her. Lola and Leni are preparing for a fashion show and put on shampoo. They put towels on their heads and walk toward the rest of the family.)

Leni and Lola: People, let us present out beautiful hair (removes towels).

(family gasps)

Leni: What?

Lola: What?

(they look in the mirror and find they are both completely bald and they both shriek)

Lola: We've been struck!

Lincoln: Girls, don't worry there is no such thing, remember a while back you thought I was bad luck and I wore a squirrel costume and you boarded up my room and sold my bed and dresser.

Rita: The squirrel costume we only made you wear for a one day, we got your furniture back and we kept your video games, comics and Bun-Bun

Lincoln: and you locked my out of the house

Lynn: we said we were sorry

Lincoln: the point is I think you guys are overreacting .

(Lori and Lucy scream from downstairs)

Lori: my favorite bobby sweater got shrunk in the dryer!

Lucy: My funeral dresses turned pink!

Lincoln: Ok, now I am a little worried.

Luna (takes her guitar): Maybe some tunes will cher everyone up! (as she plugs in her guitar it makes crackling electrical noises and bursts into flames burning Lily's hands in the process).

(Lily cries loudly)

Luna: Ow my hands my guitar!

Rita: Lily, sweetie are you hurt?

Lisa: well, I must see how my experiment is doing.

(just then a loud explosion is heard from Lisa's room and she runs upstairs).

Lisa: My laboratory!

(Enter luan in her clown costume covered in tomatoes

Lynn Sr: Luan, what happened?

Luan: I was performing at an open mic thing and my clown car's brakes didn't work the kids booed me and I got tomatoes thrown at me.

Lucy: we must perform an exorcism

(the family is gathered around a table with several crosses and Lucy is holding a rosary)

Lucy: All done I have finished with the exorcism

Lola: Thank you Lucy!

Lucy: However I prayed that we would return the DVD by 12:00 noon tomorrow and failure to due will not only invalidate the exorcism but lead us to be cursed forever.

(everyone looks at each other nervously.)

Lynn sr: Alright everyone, let's get a good night sleep and return the dvd tomorrow.

Lincoln: Wait, I wasn't there when the dvd was rented, so the curse does not affect me.

(Everyone clatters in agreement)

Lynn: Lucky.

(Next morning, everyone is in the living room and lynn grabs the DVD case.

Lynn Sr: Alright, everyone get in the van.

(They start the van but it won't move)

Lynn: What happened?

Rita: Looks like we're out of gas.

Lynn: But we have to get to the old library by 12 to lift the curse.

(They all walk to an old abandoned bulding)

Lisa: The DVD was rented from the 2nd floor.

(they all form a human ladder with Lynn Sr, Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa in order from bottom to top and Lily is on the ground.)

Lisa (places Dvd through window): There, we're set

(Lynn sr loses balance, causing the human ladder to collapse and everyone to fall on some bushes and everyone gets itchy.)

Lisa: uh, I think this is poison oak.

(Lily joins them in the bush and a cracking sound is heard.)

Lisa: uh oh, that's a beehive

(bees come out and chase louds, back at the loud house everyone is itchy and covered in rashes and bee stings.)

Lynn: Well it is 12:10 so we are officially curse free.

(everyone cheers, Just then Lily pulls something out from under the couch.)

Luna: What's this? March of the Lovers? Dudes we returned the wrong DVD!

(Everyone goes into a panic)

(Suddenly, a ghostly woman with glasses appears out of nowhere)

Ghost: you have invalidated the exorcism and now must pay (her eyes turned red)!

Lynn: What-what are you going to do?

Ghost: Laugh! (starts laughing)

(Lincoln comes downstairs carrying a projector and wearing glasses with headphones and a microphone)

Lincoln and ghost: Gotcha

(Lincoln pushes a button on the projector and the ghost disappears.

Lynn: you were the ghost?

Lincoln: that's right!

Everyone: But…..But…..But…..But…..But…

Lincoln: Ok, let's start with the DVD I knew you forgot it so I went to the old library and paid for it to Miss Jackson.

Lynn: But what about all those things, all that bad luck?, my soccer games, roller derby competition, Leni and Lola's hair, Lori's sweater, Lucy's dress, Lana's alligator

Lincoln (interrupting, has smirk on face): you guys had no bad luck I did all those things.

Everyone: What?

Lincoln: That's right, I loosened the breaks on luan's clown car, shorted the battery on Luna's guitar, replaced Lana's rope with yarn, swapped Lori's Bobby sweater for a miniature one, Lucy's dresses for identical ones in pink (gives Lori and Lucy their things), swapped Leni and Lola's shampoo for hair removal cream and put sodium in Lisa's water experiment. I also loosened the screws on Lynn's skates and her soccer game, well she just lost but it did work to my advantage.

(Everyone enraged at what they're hearing)

Lola: This is the most diabolical scheme you have ever pulled, Lincoln loud.

Lincoln: Oh, that reminds me, remember that writing competition, wel what I wrote was titled " The Most Diabolical Scheme I ever pulled" which talks about how I singlehandedly tricked my family into thinking they were cursed by a librarian. I won 1st place for it also submitted these pictures I took of you getting "cursed, returning the book and getting scared and panicked which have been pinted on t-shirts likes these (pulls out t shirt with them being stund by bees) called you've been Lincoln'd which are selling like hotcakes and I also won a trophy (pulls out trophy) and a trip o Aloha beach (horn honks) and there is my ride. (leaves) Ta, Ta, suckers (continues laughing)

(the family is furious and Lynn is red )

Lynn: Why that miserable!

(she starts stracting and family does so because of the poison oak and bee stings.)

THE END


End file.
